Sister Location Strange Days In The Underground
by Iron Observer
Summary: When Ian Osborne agrees to the mechanic position at Circus Baby's Party Supplies and Rentals service, he had no idea just what he was getting himself involved in. Now pulled into a fight against time to aid the sentient cyborgs of the facility escape their fates. (Takes place in an alternative futuristic setting where the tech is more advanced and the machine are more human like)
1. Chapter 1 New Job

The darkness was nearly all encompassing, the world around him dark except for the occasional flicker of a shaft light beyond the elevator window. The rumble of the said descending elevator shook the chair that he had desperately hooked himself into, tucked between a pile of party props and mechanical spare parts. The facility around him was so old he was surprised that the dam machine was still operational let alone still standing. The dust and cobwebs shaken and chattered by he movement of the compartment having long since been turned from actual webbing to a dust composed structure.

Ian Osborne shivered in the cold and damp interior of the elevator as he counted down the seconds until it stopped. He was nervous as hell and if it had not been for his circumstance of being on the verge of losing his apartment , he would have ignored the job post for a technician at this creepy facility. Circus Babies Entertainment and Rentals was a rather bleak and hard to come by party supply company located outside his hometown, settled a few kilometres into the forest. I had taken him nearly a full 10 minutes past the start of his shift to even find the crappy little place, another 5 to figure out how to start the ancient elevator.

As he felt the elevator finally begin to slow down its descent he began to ponder the duties he was to preform as highlighted in the job posting, he hadn't actually had an interview and was literally just phoned up by some guy named Will who gave him his shift times. He was not going to say no to a free job, but he had been hoping for some training in regards to working with the machines. The place was supposedly had some sort of connection to the old Fazbear locations that went bankrupt many years previous, the places were famous for using groundbreaking animatronic characters that the kids used to love seeing. Ian had always been unsettled by some of the design choices, the first batch had been designed like characters you would have seen in a show like looney tunes, all anthropomorphic animals of different kinds. But in more recent years he had seen them starting to design human based ones, some a mix of human designs and animal designs. He hadn't actually seen one of these things on Tv in years, but the rumours said that they kept getting more realistic before the companies bankruptcy.

He only had the barest knowledge when it came to mechanical engineering and a vague idea of the previous models having worked on them in a workshop class he did in college. He was supposed to repair the machines if any damage had been attained from a bad rental, keep them protected from possible break ins, and finally patrol the entire facility until 6 am, He sighed in frustration before a loud clang made him jump.

The elevator reached its destination with a resounding clang like one of those old war gongs you see in the movies. Prying himself off the wall between the party supplies and the wire mesh of the elevator wall he dusted off his sweater, with a grunt he managed to push open the heavy iron door to to the place he would be working at over the next month.

What waited beyond the dusty elevator was a surprisingly well lit and clean hall, the simple grey walls leading to another door at the far end. Ian steeled himself to face whatever creepy creations this spiritual successors to Fazbear inc has cooked up and walked down the hall to the closed door. What he found himself in was a pretty impressive room lined with computer screens and other assorted electronic gizmos. The room was adorned with two very large windows facing out to darkened part rooms, he could spot several tables lined with party favours in the darkness closest to the windows. He settled down into the chair anchored to the floor directly in front of a panel with 2 buttons to choose. Sighing he noticed a panel to his left which ad some sort of speaker built into it, raising an eyebrow he clicked the button on the device and settled back.

"Hello, welcome to your new job at Circus Babies Entertainment and Rentals, I will be here to walk you through your first night..." a rather goofy sounding male voice crackled through the speaker at Ian as he scanned the controls. "The robot entertainers here are often rented out for private parties during the day, it will be your job too..." Ian was barely listening as he had gone a bit numb upon turning on the lights in the darkened windows.

The two figures lit up by the weak lights made his ice run cold, he had been expecting creepy old bulky machines, possibly twitching or covered in poking out wires. He had not been expecting for the dam things to look so realistic they could have been people. The contraption on the left looked just like a ballerina you would see in any self respecting circus, her features and gate elegant and refined in her frozen pirouette, she was so lifelike that Ian honestly found it unsettling. Her attire was comprised of a standard dark blue dress and jewelry one would expect to see on someone of the profession she was based on, her face was decorated with a pair of blue rosy cheeks similar to a clown's. The other stage housed one of those fabled hybrid characters, a young women dressed in a combination of bright white formal attire and accentuated with a pirate like leather overcoat and a hook latched her one forearm. The only thing that would separate her from a regular young woman one would see in town was a pair of furry ears sticking out from her hairline and a similarly out of place tail protruding out from under her coat. Ian was sure he had actually seen this one before in an old Fazbear commercial. Ian felt his eye twitch as he heard the recorded message finish its speech.

Shaking his head to try and regain focus he managed to tear his vision off of the 2 incredibly lifelike animatronics. He looked down at the dashboard again to look over buttons, other then the button to light up the windows there was also a button labelled shock. This actually amused Ian as he remembered back to the tales of the power outage related deaths in Freddy Fazbear's pizza. As creepy as the machines were, the idea of electrocuting and potentially frying a machine worth more then his car and apartment combined scared him more.

Sighing and laughing Ian simply began to search the rest of the appliances and buttons around him, below him he found several hatches that he presumed would lead him further into the facility to work on the machines. Though a few more glances at the creepy robots made him question if he really wanted this job that badly, his empty bank account and growling stomach had him begrudgingly begin to fiddle with the locks surrounding the hatch leading to the room of the robot ballerina. As he crawled through the dark suffocating vent he began to feel as if he was being analyzed from the shadows. Shivering in the cold area beyond the vent opening Ian scanned the area letting his eyes take in the light, the robot stood atop a platform surrounded by party tables, the tables all sat in various states of disrepair and dust covered. Along the back wall next to a door lay a bunch of boxes labelled "Ballora spare parts", guessing that this was to be the name of this particular machine Ian paused.

Honestly the sight made Ian just a bit sad to see the legacy of such an iconic company lying like this, under 20 feet of ground and just locked away barely kept running. Approaching the machine in the room's center he felt a knot begin to form in his throat. Getting this close to the thing had almost the same feeling as getting uncomfortably close to a regular sleeping person, the thought made Ian feel just a tad ill. Deciding to stop acting like such a coward and get to what he was being paid for he sighed, he stepped up behind Ballora and began to search her. Most of the older machines had an access panel in their neck or back in later generations, what was once so easy to find in his youth now evaded him entirely. The surface skin of the animatronic was completely smooth and frighteningly enough almost soft to the touch. The hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand on end as he desperately tried to find the panel door, though still cold as iron an animatronic should not have a shell that felt like that. He struggled onwards before sighing out loud to let of stress "Dam it Ballora I don't want to be here anymore then you do, why don't you give me a hand here so I don't keep feeling you up like a fucking pervert looking for your mainframe".

The comment had been entirely to let off steam as he was not only growing incredibly uneasy but also feeling some some kind of predator feeling up a realistic statue of a women with a permanent look of bliss on her face. Finally growing frustrated he growled and stepped away from the machine to better observe it...it looked in well enough shape except for a few minor details. It's surface skin almost looked singed a slight bit around the edges of her ankles...possibly an effect of the "shock button" he had seen back in the office? He shook his head grumbled to himself "Bad enough that they just keep these things locked up down here. But look at the terrible shape they maintain them at...seriously who shocks a machine, talk about frying its mainframe and hardware". He strode away from the dancer to sit at one of the many empty tables, swiping a dirty party hat away he berated himself for not listening during the voice message in the control room.

As he sat stewing in his own frustration he felt as though something was again watching him, this time much more intense then before. Turning around to stare back at the vent he came from he didn't see anything, no mystery person or killer sneaking in his footsteps to end his life. Laughing at his fear fuelled delusions he settled back down to think when he heard a voice directly behind him. "Interesting...you are not like any of the other guards they send to keep us locked here" the matter of fact almost french accent made his blood turn to ice, spinning around he literally screamed to find the ballerina standing not a foot away.

Falling onto his rear end he began to stammer madly and crawl back, the machine Ballora simply stood there...free from her platform with her arms folded. Her face set in a look halfway between disbelief and mild amusement, she shifted her weight and placed her hands onto her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you even listen to the instructions? Shock us first to freeze our bodies, that way you can work on us without...incidents" she spoke again her eyes flashing a brilliant blue as he crawled further back, Ian now officially convinced he was losing his mind managed to stammer out "Alive...your...alive? No...NO! Robots are not alive...you can't".

He managed to get his legs working long enough to get to his feet, he turned and made a dash for the open vent. Ignoring the desperate calls to wait coming from the possessed machine from hell behind him Ian threw himself inside. He flew down the vent so fast that when he again reached the office he rolled like a bowling ball into the chair of the office. Slamming the vent to Ballora's area shut he latched it shut once again. Breathing so fast that he was sure he was going to hyperventilate he felt his mind begin to race as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Either he had fallen asleep at his desk and this was a nightmare...or he had signed up to guard a place full of killer sentient robots. Cursing his luck up and down he prepared to make a run back for the elevator when he felt his brain screech to a stop...the elevator was locked down for the night, There would be no power to the dam thing until the day crew came back the following morning. He had no choice but to sit tight in a facility full of predators until morning. This thought made Ian begin to lose his cool even more as he began to furiously pace the office, a million different ideas of how he could fortify the room passing through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Gang

Face palming out of frustration the animatronic dancer sighed as she looked through the glass at the panicking human, the man had worked himself up so much that we seemed to be trying to seal the access panels with the stapler from his desk. When she had tapped on the glass earlier he had screamed so hard that it hurt her audio receivers. While different from the other guards this human was certainly having the same reaction upon seeing them move for the first time. She rubbed her temple as she began ponder her situation, she could easily crawl in there to try and calm the dam guard down. Though she had a stinking suspicion that due to his current state she would receive either a boot or a grate to the face. Shaking her head exasperatedly she moved away from the panicked guard and his ever growing nest of bent staples, approaching the window that divided the different she knocked to get the attention of her cell mate.

On the other side of the glass she saw the fox begin to stir from her sleep, tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for Foxy to finish her exaggerated stretching. Funtime Foxy was well known for being a bit of an actor and Ballora was not in the mood for her performance, finally snapping she knocked on the window "You don't even have muscles...would you quit the act and get over here"! The girl looked over to her shocked before she laughed and hopped of her platform, a bit shorter then herself the fox animatronic pulled up the collars of her shirt and stepped up to the window. "Why good morning Ballora, say its been a while since I have been allowed to sleep in...well without getting electrocuted" she said cheerfully as she leaned against the plexiglass. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her expression "So what are you bugging me for anyway, something on your mind"?

Ballora simply pointed to the guard that Foxy had failed to notice until now, the fox responded by pressing her face to the glass in a silly fashion and waving. This succeeded in only earning a shriek and more staples from the guard. Foxy scratched her head and chuckled "Hasn't he figured that staples are less effective at keeping us out then our designated electric lock system"? Ballora simply shook her head and sighed "He came into my chamber without so much as touching the buttons, just came in and set about looking for our spares". She looked back at the cowering human and actually chucked herself "was looking all over me for our access ports, mumbling about poor equipment repairs and then sat down to fume about our burns". Foxy actually stopped acting silly for a moment to look at her questioningly "Wait you mean he didn't shock us on purpose, didn't he even watch the tapes"?

Ballora met her quizzical gaze with a head shake "I asked that myself but when he turned around and saw me there, well anyone would think that he had seen the devil himself because he made a mad dash back for the office". She gazed back in at the mess the human was making and smiled "I called you to try and get in there, I don't want to freak him out any more. I will stand at the window to draw his attention and then you slip in". Foxy groaned as she ran a hand over her dyed pink hair "But Ballora I can't go in a dusty vent or I will ruin my hair". She mewled pathetically but one not impressed look later the fox laughed and began to climb into the vent, the ballerina stepped up the window on her side and cleared her throat. The guard apparently incapable of screaming any longer simply looked over in pure horror, Ballora sighed and waved a hand at him "Excuse me there, you can stop panicking sir we mean you no harm".

The guard stopped stapling long enough to cry out hoarsely before Foxy's arms burst out the vent behind him. The fox cried out jokingly "Boogah Boogah" before her laughing turned to concern when the guard in a fit of pure fear spun and smashed face first into the desk console. Ballora simply laid her forehead in her palm as the fox finished crawling in to better look at the unconscious guard. "Great we try to put him at ease and now he knocked himself out" she said sarcastically as Foxy looked back at her with a sheepish smile and lowered ears. Foxy lifted the guard into a sitting position and yelled in his ear "Hey buddy no dieing on us here, it is against Circus Baby Entertainment and Rental policy to die on company premises". The guard understandably did not respond and simply flopped over again onto the floor earning another whimper from the fox. Foxy looked up to the frustrated ballerina and raised an eyebrow "should we report this to Baby"? Ballora waved her sentence aside and folded her arms "Baby would more then likely have a fit when she sees a guard we let live past the no shocks, until we can actually break the situation to her we need a place to hide him".

She scratched her head as she looked around her room until a sudden thought came to him, turning her head slowly to look back into her auditorium to the dim doorway, she heard Foxy knock on the glass as she stared off at the parts of and services room "You think the bear is gonna mind playing babysitter"? Ballora shook her head and chuckled "Probably not but he will probably give what we say a better chance then baby, that and parts and service is out of the way". The fox nodded and she began to feed the guard head first through the vent to her stage room, the ballerina grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him the rest of the way through. Once again with the unconscious human in her dusty room Ballora waved to foxy who ducked back into her respective room, she knew well that baby would have words for them if they were caught. Lugging the sleeping sack of potatoes closer to the door she tripped under his cumbersome dead weight, the guy wasn't that much taller then her and not very broad...but it felt like lugging a sack of bricks.

As she struggled along with the body hoping that Foxy had come to help her she felt her foot slip after a haphazard step. Yelling out the ballerina topped onto the floor followed by her pack sack who had yet to wake up. Grumbling as she shook her head to clear her vision she turned to get up, her brain came to a screeching halt when she bumped nose to nose with the guard who had fallen practically on top of her. Flushing a bright red she threw him to the side more forcefully then she intended, still flustered she back up until she felt her back hit wood. Stopping her thrashing as she heard the echo in the room beyond the door, a few seconds later she heard a low calm voice "Hello"? Standing up and collecting herself Ballora opened the door a bit and poked her head inside.

The room was a mess of broke and discarded parts, pieces to replace them as well as leftovers from the older models animatronics their captor used to make. A table laid in the middle of the clutter surrounded by shelves of extra wires and servos, and sitting atop it staring at her was Funtime Freddy. The animatronic bear had been moved to this room officially a few weeks previous, scheduled to be repaired to fix a malfunctioning leg from a party event related damage. But for the same reason she was still burned the bear was still nursing his left leg with the use of a pipe as a cane. Like the fox Freddy was also designed more human then anything, the only hint at his true identity a small round pair of bear ears under his top hat. The bear was a good head taller then her and pretty slim, he was adorned with an odd mix of a purple waiter apron and a light blue entertainer's jacket. He smiled and waved her over with his one good hand, the other being firmly attached to the bottom of a small inanimate rabbit. As Ballora chided herself for standing in the doorway like a fool she heard Freddy's soft voice again "Are you just going to stand there, bring your friend on in".

Giving a shocked look the ballerina was about to open her mouth when the bear chuckled "You guys forget that I once ran this place, nothing happens without me knowing about it". He was silent for a moment before laughing "Never mind that, the walls are thin in this room. I just heard you and Foxy's conversation through the wall". Ballora sighed as she returned to the door to retrieve the unconscious guard, hauling the human into the room she closed the door firmly behind them. Setting the man down against a box of spare parts Freddy began to analyze him intently. After a long silence the bear shrugged and sat down on the table "Yeah he can stay for now". Ballora opened her mouth to continue to conversation but the tired bear waved his hand "I will keep him out of Baby's way, I have a stick to fend her off come worst situation...might actually get a mechanic to take a look at the leg for once".

He turned to the ballerina who had begun to turn red in annoyance, he knew she hated being cut off or being part of his knowing all type games. Chuckling he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, her face a mixture of relief and severely annoyed she walked out of his quiet prison. Freddy turned back to look at the human who had apparently impressed both of his younger co stars with a curious look. "Alright guard when you wake up we are going to have some words in regards to what happened" he said dryly before he leaned back down on the cold table to rest.


End file.
